gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gruud
These are guides for my fighting game idea Battle of the Survivalists. If you haven't checked it out, click on the word Battle of the Survivalists and give me your opinion on it. Fighting Properties Gruud is a low tier grappler with not a lot of options when he is fullscreen. He needs to get in close to grapple. Gruud's command grab gives him the ability to use plants that extend from the ground as his pokes. When hw gets in close, he can start his assault. He can set up situations where he has unblockable DC combos if he gets his command grab in. Regardless of his special, Gruud builds meter quite slowly (His second special's stock is much slower than the first). Moveset Pokes Standing Light Punch- Gruud thrusts his left arm out. A fairly fast poke that is a good interruption for most specials. Standing Medium Punch- Gruud punches diagonally upward with his right arm. Works as a Standing Overhead Punch- Gruud hammers both arms downward in an axe handle fashion. The only good purpose for it is a combo into his first special. Standing Light Kick- Gruud thrusts his leg outward. His fastest poke. He can counter pushbreak with this but it sn't as good as other high tier character's counter moves. This is great for a short combo into his command grab. Standing Medium Kick- Gruud turns and sidekicks. This poke is pretty useless. Standing Overhead Kick- Grud does a roundhouse kick, and a pretty slow one at that. It can uggle your opponent and offer you a confirm into his second special, but it sacrifices so man hits from the special that it should only be used as a round finisher. Normals Judgement from Below (QCF Punch)- Gruud thrusts his arms into the ground and a plant arm comes from the ground under the opponent. They are all unblockable and the strength determines how far the arm goes. Light goes 10%, Medium goes 20%, Heavy goes 30% and Enhanced tracks the opponent and has one arm and then another of higher elevation for juggling. Deadly Toss (HCF Punch)- Gruud grabs the opponent and throws them up, leaving them vulnerable for juggles. This moves is his most useful for his grapple game. He has one more move that is useful after this. Enhanced version has his grab them and bounce them and leave them open for even more juggle possibilities. Killer Weed (DP Kick)- Gruud summons a weed (height determined by strength of kick) to further juggle his opponent (useful after Deadly Toss). Also unblockable and Enhanced version is two hits and juggles yet even more. Specials Special 1- Bramble Floor (QCF QCF Punch/2 stocks)- Gruud thrusts his arms into the ground and a floor of bramble comes out and undulates under the opponent. His DC super. This is his most useful (but least damaging) super. It really comes more in handy and has unblockable (but advanced) setups. His second super is much less useful but takes down half of your opponent's health. Special 2- Vegetable Massacre (QCB QCB Punch/1 stock)- Gruud grabs the opponent and throws them fullscreen into a plant that munches on them repeatedly and spits them out. His most damaging super, since you have the choice at the select screen to choose the super, it's best to go with Super 1. This is a grab super, and has only one unblockable (but highly scaled) setup. It's best used for punishing whiffed attacks with very high priority. Category:Guide